jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 26
Season 26 (2009-2010) JeopardyS26aHD09-10.png Jeopardy! S26 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S26 Video Daily Double Logo.png Created By Merv Griffin Text (2009).jpg Created By Merv Griffin Text (2009-2011).jpg Season changes: * The opening credits have changed to flying glass panels with a moving Jeopardy! logo underneath. As more panels are flying over, the Jeopardy! logo is shown at different angles. Then the camera pans out to show the Jeopardy! logo, and then two glass doors close and then open to reveal the 2009-2013 set. * This is the first season to use the 2009-2013 set as the permanent set in the studio, after it was introduced while taping at the Consumer Electronics Show in Season 25. * The gameplay round title cards feature the "DOUBLE" and "FINAL" in Double and Final Jeopardy! in red, using an unknown font with similarities to Agency FB. * The contestant intros and Final Jeopardy! winnings indicators are purple strips with a white text in the same unknown font. * At the start of the Jeopardy! segment, the Jeopardy! logo spans the whole game board except in the monitors that reveal the categories. ** The dollar figures now appear in five television monitors at a time, accompanied by six futuristic bell style musical notes. This sound effect remains until the end of Season 32 * The closing credits are changed to a new font, Futura and was used for the copyright credits on early episodes; shortly after the start of this season, however, the copyright credits are changed to Arial Black. * The Tournament of Champions is held on May 10, 2010, after the final week of the Million Dollar Celebrity Invitational. This season: * Season 26 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 14, 2009. * From September until May, the Million Dollar Celebrity Invitational takes place the third Thursday of each month, where celebrities are competing for 1 million dollars for their favorite charity. * On the first week of May, the semifinals and finals of this event are held. Celebrity Jeopardy! was discontinued. * Beginning with this episode, which aired on March 15, 2010, the consolation prizes $2,000 for second place, $1,000 for third place begin appearing in the contestant lectern score displays as blue text on a white background. * On the September 16, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Gary and Marcus. * On the September 23, 2009 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Kelsey and Joann. * On the September 30, 2009 episode, three males play for the first time this season Jose and Stan, this is the first all-male game since May 29, 2009. * On the October 1, 2009 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Cheryl and Jennifer. * On the October 23, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant if Jaime is a male. * On the October 27, 2009 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant if Jamison is a male. * On the November 19, 2009 episode during the Million Dollar Celebrity Inivitational special, three female celebrities play Jane and Robin, this is also the first time since March 6, 2009 that three females play. * On the November 26, 2009 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Jody is a female. * On the November 30, 2009 episode, three females play for the second time this season Leigh-Anne and Kimberly. * On the December 17, 2009 episode during the Million Dollar Celebrity Invitational special, three male celebrites play Harry and Joshua, this is also the second time this season that three males play. * On the January 20, 2010 episode, three males play for the seventh time this season if Bern is a male. * On the February 18, 2010 episode during the Million Dollar Celebrity Invitational special, three male celebrities play David and Charles, this is also the third time this season that three males play. * On the February 23, 2010 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant if Stewart is a male. * On the March 1, 2010 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Anne and Amy. * On the March 9, 2010 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Becky and Shelby. * On the March 10, 2010 episode, three males play for the fourth time this season Cyd and Kyle. * On the March 30, 2010 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Stacey and Emily. * On the March 31, 2010 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Pat and Matt. * On the April 12, 2010 episode, three females play for the third time this season Debbie and Amanda. * On the April 13, 2010 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Arthur and Andrew. * On the April 26, 2010 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Gabe and Randall. * On the April 29, 2010 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Linda and Robin. * On the May 31, 2010 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Sally and Cathy. * On the June 2, 2010 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Gerry and Jeff. * On the June 9, 2010 episode, three males play for the eighth time this season if Kyle is a male. * On the June 21, 2010 episode, three males play for the sixth time this season Eric and Terrill. * On the June 28, 2010 episode, three females play for the fourth time this season Katie and Stefanie. * On the June 29, 2010 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Christopher and Steven. * On the July 6, 2010 episode during Kids Week, two middle-aged boys and one middle-aged girl play Ethan and Will. * On the July 23, 2010 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Joe and Rich. * On the July 28, 2010 episode, three females play for the fifth time this season Jen and Alyssa. * On the July 30, 2010 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant J.D. and James. * On the April 1, 2010 episode, this April Fools Day-themed episode featured Will Ferrell, Neil Patrick Harris, Jeff Probst, and Pat Sajak. * Season 26 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 30, 2010. * Summer reruns air from August 2-September 10, 2010, with reruns later airing on weekends from 2010-2011. * For the first time since Season 12, there are no road shows to tape; all 230 half-hour episodes are taped in Culver City. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline